A saga Potteriana
by mauriziolacar
Summary: AU,OOC.Um típico dramalhão latino, ou novela Brasileira, com os personagens de HP. Menções a DM/HP,HP/GW entre outros casais. Precauções quanto a Violência/Humor/Sexo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os personagens pertecem a J.K Rowling

Obs 1: Esta fic é AU e OOC, ou seja, a história lembra em muito pouco a original e os personagens estão com personalidades diferentes. Apenas estou me divertindo com eles.

Obs 2: A intenção foi criar uma história parecida com a das novelas latinas, mas com os personagens de Harry Potter. Como em quase todas as novelas, preparem-se para ver comédia e drama misturados. Também haverá muitas trocas de casais. Yey!

* * *

Harry Potter era um jovem relativamente normal. Declaradamente Bissexual, ex jogador de Quadribol, dono de vários comércios e de uma importante indústria fabricante de Cerveja de Manteiga. Durante sua vida nada de muito estranho ou surpreendente aconteceu, além do fato de ter perdido os pais ainda muito jovem, e ter sido criado por tios trouxas, porém muito solícitos com sua criação, o auxiliando a ir para a escola bruxa de Hogwarts ajudando no seu desenvolvimento intelectual. Lá ele conheceu Draco Malfoy, seu colega de escola, com tempo namorado, e após o passar dos anos, noivo. Harry sempre teve tudo, porém sempre desejou ter uma família só sua.

Na mansão Malfoy:

-Draquinho querido, seu chá está pronto!

-Já vou mamãe!

Draco Malfoy,um atraente jovem de 23 anos era filho e herdeiro da família Malfoy. No mundo bruxo sua família era admirada por suas tradições e linhagem real, porém ao mesmo tempo ridicularizada por seus crescentes problemas financeiros e escândalos que se tornaram públicos, com o passar dos anos. Draco havia se formado em Hogwarts, e desde muito cedo, tanto nas rodas mais nobres do mundo bruxo, como em sua escola, era mestre nos jogos de sedução e traição. Sua mãe, Narcissa era culta, porém tola em diversos momentos. O maior dos escândalos pelos quais a família havia passado fora causado por ela. Ela havia tido um caso com o padrinho de seu filho, Severus Snape. Com o tempo, seu marido Lucius havia descoberto o caso, e eles se separaram, deixando Draco sob a guarda de sua mãe. Apesar de viverem da gorda pensão que Lucius lhes dava, com tempo, os problemas financeiros do mesmo e a vida custosa haviam lhes minado as finanças.

Draco tomou rápido seu chá, e falou com sua mãe:

-Mãe, estou indo na casa da Pansy, e de lá vou no Harry!

-Está bem querido! – Nesse mesmo momento, quando Draco sai. Narcissa, se encosta em sua cadeira e cutuca uma parte furada do tecido da sua cadeira. A sua mansão era elegante e tinha mais de 8 séculos de história. Mas com o passar dos anos, havia entrado em decadência, com goteiras e sofás furados por traças.

Pansy Parkinson recebeu o amigo com um abraço:

-Queridissimo!

-Amada! Como está?!

-Bem, se não fosse o fato de estar presa aqui nesta casa, sorte minha que meus pais viajam em dois dias.

-Bem é sobre isso mesmo que eu quero lhe falar. Você sabe que meu noivo pode ser justo, honesto e tudo o que há de bom no mundo – Draco deu uma risada irônica – Porém, é ingênuo até dizer chega. Aquela Weasley está se aproximando dele.. Primeiro começou como uma pequena ajudante em suas fábricas, agora já é secretária pessoal dele. Ele não liga para isso, afinal ela é irmã do melhor amigo dele. Porém eu sinto que ela quer algo mais. Provavelmente não esqueceu o que aconteceu com eles em Hogwarts. Por isso vim aqui lhe pedir um favor.

-Você quer que eu espante a jovem Weasley?- Com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios,Pansy se deliciava cada vez mais, a cada palavra que Draco dizia.

-Entenda como quiser.Já lhe expliquei demais. Agora o resto é com você.Me ajude que com certeza serei de grande ajuda para seu relacionamento com Blaise Zabini. Afinal, Milicent é empregada de meu pai. Ele pode expulsá-la, manda-la até para a Groenlândia se for necessário.

-Você não presta mesmo, por isso te adoro! –Ao dizer isso se aproximou para abraçar o amigo.

-Também cachorra, também! – Com esse comentário Pansy deu um leve tapa nas nadégas de Draco

Em um bar escuro, na Londres trouxa. Um jovem de cabelos ruivos e curtos na faixa de 29 anos esperava sua companhia. Logo um sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao ver os cabelos loiros claros e longos presos por um rabo de cavalo e escondidos por um chapéu escuro. Draco estava escondido atrás de um largo casaco, que cobria grande parte de seu pequeno corpo.

-Chegou tarde heim?

-Tive que dispensar o Harry, para ele ainda estou na aula de cozinha que estou tendo na Mansão.

-Algum dia ele vai desconfiar heim?

-Difícil, ele acha que quero aprender a cozinhar para ser o melhor esposo que ele pode ter quando nos casarmos – Draco não segurou uma risada nesse momento. As risadas irônicas e as falas cheias de sarcasmo eram sua marca registrada.

-Mas você é uma piranha mesmo heim?

-Rápido George, precisamos resolver isso logo. É o seguinte, eu não te amo, mas sinto um prazer em ir pra cama com você, é só sexo. Amo seu membro, mas odeio seu cérebro. Tenho pouco tempo, por que senão Harry aparece lá em casa, e nesse momento devo estar lá.

-No flat de sempre?

-Adoraria senhor Lestrange.

-Claro senhor Lestrange! –Nesse momento George se inclina para saudar Draco, ao mesmo tempo em que com sua mão o puxa para fora do bar, em direção ao flat, em que mantém escondido seu caso, que já durava 9 anos. Ninguém da sua família, nem mesmo seu irmão gêmeo Fred, se ainda fosse vivo, imaginaria tal deboche que era ele tendo um caso com o noivo do melhor amigo de seu irmão Rony, e ainda mais, um Malfoy.

Harry estava cansado. Assinar papéis e mais papéis estava se tornando seu trabalho diário. Nesse momento sua secretária Ginny entrou para lhe entregar seu café da tarde. Precisava de muito para continuar acordado.

-Harry, aqui está seu café.

-Obrigado Ginny, e por sinal. Bonita roupa viu?

-Obrigada, Hermione me ajudou a escolher em uma loja ainda desconhecida, mas cheia de ofertas interessantes. Em nunca me imaginei em lilás, porém estou começando a me acostumar!

-Você deveria continuar "em lilás". Cai muito bem em você, gostaria que você usasse essa cor no meu casamento com o Draco. E além disso, era sobre isso que gostaria de lhe falar. Você poderia mandar corujas e ir atrás dos preparativos? Mandar os convites e escolher o local, etc? – Ginny engoliu em seco e tentou digerir a informação.

-Você já escolheu a data Harry? – Nesse momento, os olhos verdes adquiram um ar sonhador. Harry pegou uma foto sua com Draco, que ilustrava o momento em que ambos foram caçar na floresta Negra

-Não Ginny, mas quero rapidez. Já perdi tempo demais na vida, e muitas pessoas que importavam para mim. Não quero aguardar nem mais um minuto para ser feliz.

-Está bem Harry, me perdoe por que me intrometi- Com um pulo Ginny saiu da sala, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Uma lágrima dolorida saiu de seus olhos. O grande amor de sua vida estava para se casar. Tá,talvez não o grande amor de sua vida, mas o partido de seus sonhos: Rico e Bonito, carinhoso algumas vezes, estava se casando. Nesse momento deu um sorriso triste, e se lembrou de quando ambos eram namorados, e Draco era inimigo, nos tempos de Hogwarts. Se não fosse aquela explosão de caldeirão na aula do professor Snape, ter arruinado sua vida e seu namoro. A partir daquele momento, muitos anos atrás, ela se tornou infértil.

Draco suava frio ao ser penetrado com força por George. O corpo musculoso e atlético do ruivo segurava o seu mais magro e frágil com força. Draco acabou perdendo toda a compostura e começou a gemer profundamente.

Após o sexo, exausto o loiro deixou-se descansar a cabeça no peito de George. Apesar de jamais admitir isso, Draco era apaixonado loucamente pelo ruivo, talvez até o amasse. Mas quando o ruivo veio acariciar seus cabelos, Draco afatou a cabeça dizendo ofensas.

-Menos querido, não te pago para fazer carinho.

-Você não me paga Draco, aliás, eu com minha loja provavelmente estou com mais dinheiro na conta do que você. –Nessa hora Draco reagiu com raiva e se jogou para atacar George, sendo reprimido por George que segurou sem precisar usar de força seus dois braços, e deu um tapa na cara do loiro

-Sou eu quem manda aqui! Nunca se esqueça disso!-Disse com voz calma, mas forte para Draco

-Que seja, te odeio do mesmo jeito- Draco conseguiu se livrar dos braços de George, e seguiu para sair do quarto.

-Draco, antes de sair só me diga uma coisa- Nesse momento Draco se virou, e o ruivo continuou: - Você tem certeza que isso é seguro? Por que eu sei que você pode engravidar, como todos os bruxos sangue puro podem, e nós já saímos há algum tempo, muitas vezes... E nunca com proteção – Draco o olhou com uma cara dolorida, porém sincera.

-Não tem risco. Fiz exames essa semana. Sou tão estéril quanto meu pai e minha tia Bellatrix. Aparentemente sou igual a sua irmã, não posso engravidar, e nem mesmo produzir filhos, por que adoeci quando jovem. –Nesse momento uma lágrima pareceu se formar em seus olhos, e George se arrependeu de ter perguntado isso

E Draco saiu calmamente do flat, os dias que viriam seriam rápidos e agitados, e ele precisava se preparar.

Na mansão Malfoy, Severus e Narcissa se beijavam ao mesmo tempo em que não repararam quem acabava de aparatar. Lucius chegou e presenciou a cena que ocorria na sala. Raspou sua garganta, produzindo um som que alertou o casal de sua presença.

-Agora é sempre assim? Vocês dois, se agarrando até mesmo dentro de casa?!

-Caso você não tenha reparado, esta casa é minha. Ela ficou comigo pelos termos do nosso divórcio. Eu só deixo que você more aqui por causa do Draco. Ele gosta da sua companhia.

-Que seja, eu ainda dou pra você a pensão que tanto gosta. Ela pode estar diminuindo, mas eu não sou mais obrigado a dar ela a você, Draco já tem 23 anos. E aliás, não faz nada. Você o criou mal.

-Lucius a cada dia eu vivo mais e mais para te odiar. A minha irmã Bellatrix todos os dias me pergunta como pude casar com você, um homem sem maneiras e nem respeito.

-Você fala isso mais vive um caso com um professor- Nesse momento o rosto de Snape que parecia frio e impassível se encheu de raiva –E, aliás, sua irmã não pode falar nada. Ela é uma solteirona que vive de favor aqui.

-Exatamente como você.

- Que seja Narcissa, preciso falar com Bellatrix, onde ela está?

-Saiu para as compras com a mãe de Pansy, logo volta.

Após essa Lucius se retira e vai para seus aposentos. A mansão era gigantesca, provavelmente uma das maiores em todo mundo bruxo. Andares e mais andares de quartos de hóspedes, cozinhas, salão para bailes e os gigantescos aposentos de Narcissa, Lucius, Draco e Bellatrix. O grande salão da mansão, com seus candelabros de ouro envelhecido, sofás de veludo, espelhos e o chão coberto com mármore da Rutênia era o centro das atenções da casa, e das rodas da alta sociedade bruxa inglesa. Vitrais e uma escada de mármore eram também parte da grande sala, que facilmente acomodaria um festim de bodas de casamento. A preservação deste patrimônio era uma das coisas que mais Narcissa almejava em sua vida relativamente sem preocupações.

Harry se preparava para deixar o trabalho. Queria sair mais cedo no dia de hoje para agradar seu noivo, Draco,com uma visita surpresa a mansão. Queria ver os progressos dele na cozinha, lhe agradava que o loiro estivesse tentando lhe agradar desta forma. No momento em que ia aparatar para o salão da mansão Malfoy, notou uma coruja se aproximando da janela do seu escritório. Após pegar sua correspondência, abriu e leu escrito em letras grandes:

"**Você Harry Potter, mago mais famoso de nossos tempos, é traído. Seu nome e de sua família são jogados na lama por seu noivo. Tente se ligar mais no mundo trouxa. Talvez descubra algo de interessante"**

**Assinado : Justiceiro**

"Droga"- Harry pensou. Essa já era a segunda correspondência desse tipo em menos de um mês. Mas ele não levava a sério, Draco detestava o mundo trouxa. Não conseguia imaginar Draco ou em qualquer outro lugar não mágico. Além de seu noivo detestar, ele não saberia se locomover ou comportar em ambiente trouxa. Mas a insistência dessas cartas estava o deixando preocupado. Talvez fosse bom ir ao ministério tentar descobrir a procedência destas correspondências. Logo aparatou para a mansão Malfoy.

Ginny chegou em sua casa mais cedo que o tradicional. Harry havia a dispensado mais cedo, sem explicar o porquê. Ela morava só, com apenas 22 anos. Havia saído de casa e comprado um pequeno apartamento, no qual vivia apenas com seu gato Timothy, apelido Tim. Acariciou seu gato, e notando que o mesmo miava de fome, foi à cozinha pegar a ração. Quando estava na cozinha ouviu um barulho vindo da sala. Em alerta pegou sua varinha e correu para a sala.

- O que está fazendo aqui? –Falou assustada.

-Não posso visitar minha irmãzinha?! Não, já basta a Hermione gritando comigo dia e noite por que eu devo te visitar, e quando venho... – Rony é calado quando sua irmã se aproxima e lhe dá um abraço

-Você deveria avisar né? Deixou-me assustada. Moro em uma área trouxa, se alguém aparata aqui, fico com medo.

-Como também vou te avisar, você vive pro trabalho lá com o Harry. Só mandar uma coruja para lá então. Pra ver minha irmãzinha querida. - Falando isso, ainda a abraçando, brincou com uma mecha de seu cabelo

-Meu irmão exagerado como sempre!- Falando isso puxou seu irmão para irem conversar sentados, comendo biscoitos e tomando chá. Ao cair da noite Ron foi para sua casa e Ginny pegou um livro para ler.

"A História do Mago Merlin – Edição com 1000 páginas adicionais"- Após ler três páginas, acabou dormindo com o livro em seu colo. Quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que não estava só em sua sala.

-Pansy?!

* * *

Próximo Capítulo:

-Vou bem, escute-me, queria lhe agradecer pelo favor que fez em me deixar usar seu sobrenome no Hotel - Draco diz a tia Bellatrix

-Bellatrix, me fale que segredo é esse que você tem? – Lucius diz a sua ex cunhada


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os personagens pertecem a J.K Rowling

Obs 1: Esta fic é AU e OOC, ou seja, a história lembra em muito pouco a original e os personagens estão com personalidades diferentes. Apenas estou me divertindo com eles.

Obs 2: A intenção foi criar uma história parecida com a das novelas latinas, mas com os personagens de Harry Potter. Como em quase todas as novelas, preparem-se para ver comédia e drama misturados. Também haverá muitas trocas de casais. Yey!

Obs 3: Nesta fic, Milicent Bullstrode é bonita. Também Harry e Draco, e consequentemente Ron e Hermione, nasceram em 1972, e não 1980 como nos livros.

* * *

George estava em seu apartamento, fumando um cigarro. Sentia-se solitário. E estava também preocupado. Draco havia esquecido seu chapéu no quarto de hotel, e saído tão rápido, que quando reparou o loiro já estava longe. Estava em dúvida se mandava ou não uma coruja para avisá-lo do ocorrido. Porém temia que seu caso fosse descoberto e então recorreu ao seu celular.

-Droga – Murmurou, ao ver que seu amante havia desligado o celular. Draco aparentemente só utilizava esse meio de comunicação trouxa, quando estava no mundo deles. "Óbvio"- pensou

Tentou relaxar e implorou a Merlin que isso não acabasse em problema.

* * *

Draco chegou em casa. Seus pais estavam em seus respectivos quartos, e correu para trocar de roupa. Quando se virou foi surpreendido pela voz calma:

-Meu amor, cozinhando com essas roupas?

-Harry querido, não esperava que você aparecesse aqui tão cedo – Falando isso o puxou para um abraço e um rápido beijo.

-Pois não, eu me livrei de todo aquele incansável trabalho, assinando papéis de contratação de funcionários, problemas com os acionistas da empresa, e etc. Vim te ver por que não suportava mais tudo aquilo. Pensei que estivesse nas aulas com Dobby.

-Sim eu estava com essas roupas,e esse casaco, eu só coloquei por que fui ao Beco Diagonal comprar alguns ingredientes que faltavam. Íamos fazer comida indiana hoje.

-Claro. Só passei aqui para te dar um beijo. Ah, e antes que me esqueça, você pediu para eu avaliar que dia poderia ser nosso casamento. E eu pensei, e está aqui um convite - Harry disse isso, entregando-os nas delicadas mãos de Draco.

-Dia 18 de novembro de 1995. Ainda neste ano Harry? Pensei que fosse esperar até o festim de Natal, e celebração de oitocentos anos da minha família- Draco falou com uma voz cheia de incerteza.

-Era isso mesmo o que gostaria de conversar com seus pais. Que tal avançarmos um pouco com esta data e comemorarmos o aniversário de sua família junto com o nosso casamento? A união das famílias Malfoy e Potter é algo que deve ser comemorado, algo histórico.

-Se você deseja assim meu amor, então assim será – Draco lançou um olhar doce e abraçou seu noivo.

-Draco, você sabe o que é Metrô?!

-Met o quê querido? – Draco respondeu com a cara mais cínica possível

-Deixa pra lá lindo- Harry sorriu e seu noivo encostou a cabeça em seu peito. Um sorriso formado em seus lábios.

* * *

Na casa de Ginny:

-Pansy?!

-Isso mesmo, sou eu. Quanto tempo heim senhorita Weasley? – Pansy respondeu com uma voz cheia de sarcasmo ao pronunciar a palavra Weasley. Possuía desdém pela família da ruiva.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Como descobriu onde moro?

-Queridinha, possuo muitos amigos no mundo bruxo, que por sua vez possuem muitos amigos no mundo trouxa. Não foi difícil descobrir esse buraco em que você se esconde.

-Saia daqui agora! Antes que eu te faça pagar por cada palavra que você acabou de dizer- Ginny falou com voz determinada, alcançando sua varinha.

-Não precisa, e mesmo assim, se eu fosse você tomava cuidado com o que falava. Posso fazer com que sua família jamais queira ver sua cara – Quando Pansy falou isso, Ginny sentiu um calafrio e engoliu em seco- Pare de dar em cima de Harry Potter. Draco quer isso, ele é noivo dele e quer que você pare de se intrometer em sua vida.

-Mas eu nunca dei em cima de Harry!

-Sério mesmo, queridinha?! – Pansy soltou uma risada curta – Soube que você toda manhã é a primeira a chegar ao trabalho, tem proximidade com ele e gosta de mimá-lo com pequenos presentes. Leva o café todos os dias pontualmente e usa roupas apertadas para seduzi-lo.

-Você fala isso só por que eu posso usar roupas apertadas sem parecer vulgar, e você não- Nessa hora a face de Pansy demonstrou surpresa e raiva:

-Não vou me demorar nem mais um segundo neste buraco, devo lhe avisar o que possuo em mãos. Uma cópia de sua carta a sua amiga Luna, que conta perfeitamente bem o motivo por que saiu de sua casa. Talvez seja por causa dos problemas de alcoolismo do seu pai – Ginny sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no rosto – Estou certa?!

A ruiva não conseguiu pronunciar nenhuma palavra a mais. Sentou-se em sua cadeira, imóvel.

-Portanto senhorita Weasley deixe-me terminar. Se você continuar no escritório de Harry trabalhando como sua secretária, alem de afastá-lo de você, destruo sua vida, sua família, e quem sabe, não consiga te despejar de seu apartamento. Afinal, meu pai conhece alguns proprietários de prédio nesta região de Londres. É uma região bem conservadora por sinal. Eles não gostariam de ter uma dependente química "recuperada" aqui provavelmente - Cada palavra caia em Ginny como uma faca. Ela não conseguia nem se mexer e nem pronunciar uma palavra sequer, parecia que seu sangue havia congelado, e o pior seus pesadelos virando realidade.

Vendo essa cena, a qual Pansy considerava patética, aparatou de volta para sua casa, deixando Ginny imóvel e estática em sua poltrona, incapaz de falar ou fazer algo

Após Pansy ter ido embora, o sangue da ruiva começou a ferver em suas veias. Queria vingança.

* * *

A mansão Parkinson podia não ser tão requintada e grande quanto à casa de Draco, porém também daria inveja a muitas pessoas. Era grande e escura, pisos e colunas de granito negro. Pansy chegou a sua casa com o sentimento de missão cumprida. Draco de certeza não ficaria decepcionado, e mais, ainda a ajudaria a conquistar seu amor de anos, Blaise Zabini. Não lhe importava que o mesmo já fosse casado com Milicent Bullstrode, uma atraente jovem de Essex. Ao chegar, a loira notou que as malas de seus pais ainda se encontravam na sala, ou seja, seus pais não haviam ainda viajado. Havia saído de casa sem a permissão dos mesmos.

-PANSY PARKINSON!

-Sim Mamãe?! – Respondeu com a voz mais doce possível

-Onde estava todo esse tempo?! Já falei para que não saia de casa, as ruas estão perigosas esses dias. Assassinatos de hora em hora. Estão atribuindo ataques a um tal de lorde Voldemort. Ele usa um tipo de magia negra para assaltar e matar suas vítimas, li isso no Profeta Diário.

-Morrer e viver faz parte da vida Mãe- Pansy falou com raiva e se dirigiu aos seus aposentos. Teria o coração de Blaise Zabini, custe o que custasse. Nem se para isso, tivesse que destruir todo o mundo bruxo, incluindo seu melhor amigo e aliado, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Na mansão Malfoy, Harry e Draco ainda se abraçavam, o moreno se desvencilhou do abraço do noivo e disse:

-Vou buscar meus tios e meu primo Duda na Grécia. Estão passando férias lá. Eles vão adorar saber que finalmente oficializamos a data de nosso casamento – Draco parecia entediado.

-Claro Harry, vá lá buscá-los, será um prazer os receber aqui na mansão.

-Tchau Amor- Harry acenou e aparatou para seu apartamento. Quando estava só, Draco suspirou:

-Por que esse tal Lorde Voldemort não mata e dá um fim nesses parentes trouxas dele?

Nesse momento, Bellatrix Lestrange chega a mansão. Draco vai recepcionar a tia calorosamente, com um grande abraço:

-Titia!

-Draquinho querido como vai?!

-Vou bem, escute-me, queria lhe agradecer pelo favor que fez em me deixar usar seu sobrenome no Hotel.

-Sem problemas querido, imagino que isso lhe dê confiança, por que, aliás, sou conhecida no mundo trouxa. Trabalhei anos no governo, isso deve me ajudar em algum aspecto de ser conhecida. Isso é um presente que dou a você e o Harry.

-Pois então tia Bella, agradeceria ainda mais se não comentasse sobre essa escapadinha com Harry a minha mãe.

-Imagina! Sei como sua mãe é ela não deixaria que vocês tivessem uma vida amorosa aqui dentro desta casa, não cairia bem para uma família tradicional. Posso até ouvir aquela voz de gralha dela pronunciando essas palavras- Nesse momento ambos deram uma gargalhada.

-Obrigado tia, e outra coisa, se notarem alguma diferença na pessoa que freqüenta o Hotel comigo, é por que me encontrei com um promoter que vai promover uma surpresinha para Harry no nosso casamento. Ah, e já lhe contei? Será dia 18 de novembro!

-Querido, que maravilha! Fico felicíssima por você! Seus pais já sabem?

-Não, vou subir para contar-lhes, por favor, não estrague a surpresa!

-Claro, só vou agora conversar com seu pai, preciso dos conselhos dele- Falando isso, Bellatrix se dirigiu a escada da mansão.

Lucius estava sentado em uma poltrona de seu quarto lendo um livro, quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta.

-Se for você Narcissa, não, eu não quero me mudar agora! Pode ir embora!

-Não Lucius, sou eu, Bellatrix, soube que queria falar comigo.

-Pode entrar minha amiga!

Bellatrix entrou e com um aceno de cabeça cumprimentou seu amigo de muitos anos, sentando-se em uma poltrona em frente a dele:

-Então Lucius,creio que tenha coisas a me dizer, porém tenho um segredo para te falar também.

-Então Bellatrix que segredo é esse que você tem? – O loiro e patriarca da família Malfoy mentalmente rezava para que não fosse o que estava pensando.

-Estou apaixonada –" Droga "- Lucius pensou.

-Por quem? –Tentou segurar a voz e não ser passional.

-Então, você se lembra de um dos colegas de Harry Potter em Hogwarts? Oliver Wood? Poisé, ele está na firma onde trabalho sendo o garoto propaganda das novas Nimbus , aquelas vassouras?

-Bellatrix, só por que sou alguns anos mais velho que você não quer dizer que seja tão fora de marcas assim não. No meu tempo eram as Nimbus 1380, mais isso não importa. Como o conheceu?

-Ele me chamou para irmos a uma diversão trouxa que eu não ia há anos! Ao cinema! No ínicio é claro, achei, nossa, eu tenho 37 e ele está na casa dos 20 ainda, porém o que importa, tenho essa idade mais a minha alma é de adolescente, quero amar e ser amada, e logo quero passar para as poções da juventude – Disse com brilho nos olhos.

-Minha amiga, só acho que está sendo precipitado. Quem diz que vocês terão muito em comum? Por que você o conhece, imagino, há pouco tempo. Você pode se decepcionar, talvez um homem mais maduro a fizesse feliz.

-Ah Lucius não sei, só sei que após ouvir que Draco e Harry já marcaram a data de seu casamento... Ops! Não deveria ter contado –Lucius demonstrou surpresa –Pois bem, eu vou me casar com Oliver no mesmo dia também!

-Eles marcaram a data?! E como eu não sou avisado?!- A voz do pai de Draco estava fria e contida. Odiava se sentir por fora da vida de seu único filho e herdeiro.

-Ele vai te contar Lucius, espera. E ele pediu para que eu não te contasse isso, eu que sou boca grande acabei te contando. -Nesse momento Lucius se lembrou do que queria falar com sua amada de anos.

-Bellatrix,no meu trabalho me contaram que viram um rapaz se hospedando no hotel em que você possui uma suíte privativa. A descrição deste rapaz bate com a de Draco. E ele estava acompanhado por um rapaz ruivo. Eu sei disso por que um de nossos fornecedores fica bem perto deste, devo dizer, pequeno hotel.

-Nada que possa te preocupar Lucius. Seu filho só quer fazer uma surpresa para o noivo. Ele está recorrendo ao mundo sem magia para evitar que Harry descubra, pois Harry é muito conhecido e possui informantes em todo lugar.

-Se você fala assim então me conformo. Se fosse no mundo bruxo eu próprio já teria todos os detalhes do que se trata, essa surpresa.

* * *

-Luna- Ginny recebeu a amiga com um abraço, enquanto desabou em seus braços, não chorava, porém estava pálida e trêmula

-O que aconteceu lindinha?! Conte-me? Recebi sua coruja me pedindo para vir aqui urgentemente.

-Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson Luna...

-O que tem ela minha amiga?

-Simplesmente ela veio aqui e me disse coisas horríveis. Que sabia dos problemas do meu pai, daqueles tempos em que estive em processo de reabilitação- Nessa hora Ginny começou a chorar, só um pouco, gastar lágrimas com Pansy era uma lástima –O problema Luna, é que ninguém vê o lado de dependentes químicos, ninguém pensa em todos os sofrimentos que passei e presenciei na minha casa. Agora eles querem me afastar de Harry.

-O que tem Harry haver com isso? E por que ela te atacou?

-Então, ela quer que eu me demita da empresa, diz que eu dou em cima do Harry, e disse que Malfoy sente ciúmes de mim e quer me ver fora da vida do noivo.

-Então ele sabe? –Luna falou como uma constatação:

-Luna, jamais dei em cima do Harry. Ele me trata bem, me deixa o chamar pelo primeiro nome, porém eu nunca desrespeitei o fato de ele estar noivo do Draco – Falando isso Ginny ergueu o rosto para limpar as lágrimas.

-Querida você sabe que não sou de perder batalhas. Eles jogaram sujo, mas eu vou em frente, ao seu lado. Serei para sempre sua aliada –Luna falou com determinação em seu olhar – Não vou deixar que eles te destruam

-Obrigada Luna-disse Ginny, mais calma

-Olhe a primeira coisa que precisamos descobrir, é os defeitos presentes no "exército" rival. Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson são cheios de problemas, só precisamos encontrá-los e trabalhar em cima deles. Agora seja esperta, e vá levando isso com calma. Tente fingir para Pansy que aceita as condições dela, para depois partirmos para o ataque! – Com um sorriso nos lábios, Luna abraçou carinhosamente a amiga, que com o tempo, sentia como se fosse uma filha, ou pelo menos, desejava pensar assim.

* * *

No dia seguinte:

-Pansy Parkinson têm mantido correspondências secretas com o marido de Milicent Bullstrode! Descobri isso com um amigo que trabalha com corujas, e após diversas cartas dela terem sido rejeitadas pelo marido de Bullstrode, e mesmo assim ela continuou as mandando, tanto que ele começou a reenviá-las para um corujal que recebe correspondências indesejadas. É lá que meu amigo trabalha, e ele abriu uma dessas cartas, só por diversão.

- Deixa eu imaginar, amor indesejado. E segundo, nosso plano, precisamos entregar essa carta as mãos de Milicent, que deve estar chegando de viagem amanhã, após desfilar no continente.

-Exato Ginny! – Respondeu Luna quando viu a coragem da amiga.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo:

-Pansy Parkinson!- Milicent diz a sua ex colega de Hogwarts

-Não Acredito! – Diz Harry a Bellatrix


End file.
